exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Memoria Valkyrie
Memoria Valkyrie is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in several Planes, centered around the Spirit Realm, and follows the perspective of the young Replica Sigma. First Arc Beginning of a New Life Sigma, a girl with little to no emotions, awakens in the strange white palace of Memoria and learns that she is dead. Orden, a Deity of sorts, appears to her and gives her a second chance, as an Anamnesis - a defender of mankind against the Specters, servants of Chaon, embodiment of nothingness. Emotionlessly, she walks towards the first destination. She first visits the plane of Cruciar and meets Nathan Anagma at the beginning of his journey, helping him make the right decisions as he struggles between duty and conscience. She runs away with him and helps him fight his best friend Esmerius Silva, submerged by Specters who feed on his pain. She then bonds with Nathan with the help of a Memento, a magical pact which grants Sigma part of Nathan's power. Her next destination is Regietto, where she helps the assassin Raven find his path and fights against Specters attempting to feed on his guilt. She then helps him go back to Cruora and challenge his friend turned enemy Silva ; during that time, she encounters Tony Sabel, another Anamnesis with whom she falls in love. The two fight as a test of strength, and Sigma wins. Tony then guides her out of Regietto, after she obtains a Memento from Raven. The Mermaid, the Mystery and the Corruption Sigma arrives in Interra, in the Dein Umbra headquarters and sees Isa Norwind talking to Asmodea. The female Demon Lord acknowledges Sigma's potential usefulness and promises to help Isa for free if Sigma offers her a temporary body as well as her powers. Sigma accepts, and Asmodea binds herself to the young Anamnesis. They briefly discover the main intrigues and sides of the war between the Church and Dein Umbra before the madman Sigurd attempts to strike Sigma down, empowered by Specters. Sigma defeats Sigurd and departs. However, it seems that Asmodea has bound herself to Sigma and remains there as she travers to her next destination. Wandering through the palace of Memoria, shocked that she now shares Asmodea's body and starting to feel the influence of the Demon of Lust, Sigma encounters the aloof Flaure Almater, the impulsive Akane Deima and the strategical Sean Belenius. As she progresses towards her next destination, she is intercepted by the mysterious Drake Auriel who plays with her as a test of luck, then lets her go. Sigma appears in Mazdayana before the Kuri family clashes Sorath, spending time with their younger son Shiruka and encouraging him. She assists powerlessly to the massacre of the Bloodline and watches as Shiruka attempts to avenge his family with self-destructive rites ; she attempts to protect him, but understands she will not be able to stop him, so she merely tells him to watch out and not to become an instrument of vengeance. As she leaves, she sees Tony who has struck a pact with Chaon - unable to accept it, she rejects him, although the feelings for him as grown at the same time as her own body and mind due to Memoria and Asmodea's influence ; Tony leaves dejected, falling further in darkness, and Sigma leaves Mazdayana soon after, with a Memento of Shiruka. Facing the Dark Sigma, still confused, visits Ithallea for her first time and encounters Adrian Asura, Sephia of Alruna and Nathaniel Locke, then meets Lucian Lumine and quickly befriends him, helping him out before the Hammer of God apparently kills him. Helped by Akane, driven by anger, she protects the group from an onslaught of Specters before leaving, mourning Lucian's death, leaving with his Memento. As she walks through the corridors of Memoria, she encounters Zayne Nightlace, a mysterious man who encounrages her and shows her hidden corners of Memoria, where she encounters and befriends the mysterious Xelias, obtaining a Memento from him after he tests her ability to withstand nothingness. Her next destination is the distant future of Ithallea where she allows the students Arcenius, Aurelius and Kiara to escape the academy and find two legendary blades ; as they succed, inadvertently killing Kiara, Specters attack, attracted by Arcenius and Aurelius's despair and Sigma stays behind in order to drive them away. Sigma then leaves the place. The Eye of Darkness Sigma arrives once again in Interra, and watches Lawrence and Alice Miho as a happy couple before Alice dies in front of Lawrence as he is unable to save her. She conforts him and allows him to hold on to his sanity, promising to help him one day. A doll-like Specter born from his sorrow appears and attacks her, but a dark Tony appears and instantly defeats it, before disappearing alongside Sigma. Tony, almost completely corrupted by Chaon, having forgotten his identity, attacks Sigma out of blind anger and incomprehension, but Sigma manages, despite her pain, to defeat him and free him from the shackles of Chaon. She then spends some time with him, making him recover alongside Asmodea, then leaves towards her next destination. In the world of Hexarius, Sigma arrives just in time to help a group of time-travelers chase the assassins Nekas and Leere as well as corner them ; she assists powerlessly to Leere's death and fends of a massive Specter army feeding on Nekas's despair. Shen then comforts Nekas, preventing him from being killed in this timeline, then departs for another place, holding his Memento. Slowly Degrading Sigma arrives to as a spirit form in the Avatar Fortuna's game and sees the innocent Adrya Flaure threatened by a man about to kill him. She helps Nate, an old friend of Adrya's brother Yue Flaure, protect Adrya, but the attacker mental attacks shatter part of her mind. She sees glimpses of her past, as a Replica born from the young girl Louise Nomos's body, without a true existence, only a soldier. Overwhelmed by despair, she gives in to Chaon's magic. Influenced by her inner Specter, she powerlessly sees Adrya die and Yue become a monster in order to save her. She then lapses into unconsciousness, slowly devoured by her inner Specter and returning to Memoria after obtaining Nate's Memento. She then finds herself in Wonderland, seeking to a cure for her troubled mind. She briefly encounters Mark Danaus, who governs the place, then meets Joshua and the latter, sensing potential in her, fractures her mind using his powers. Sigma manages to piece herself back and faces her Specter half, Xeisoul, an embodiment of her repressed memories. After embracing her darkness as part of her, she emerges complete once again. She thanks Joshua, indebted to him, and leaves once again to her own adventures. Towards the End Sigma arrives to the Treasure Ocean to see queen Amberia Solune dying due to the men of his husband, the human John Solune. She looks as Amberia's servant Zaries Regulion's hatred for mankind begins to grow and prevents him from killing all humans, letting John escape with a wounded Eliott, his son. Together they defeat a Specter born from mankind's greed before Sigma leaves. She then arrives to Exedron in time to see the Virus invasion, and confuses Viruses with Specters. After briefly encouraging the young hero Daniel Arceso, she finds the Viruses' source, Belial, and befriends him, the Hacker's view close to Sigma's. As Sigma is forced to fight him by her duties as an Anamnesis, since he is the world's source of conflict, Belial agrees to a mock battle, and dissipates into darkness when defeated. Getting closer to Chaon's domain, Sigma must still cross one last world. In Interra, she meets Gabriel Den Anfan as the Den Anfan Corporation attempts to control the restless Great Spirit Phoenix. Sigma ends up appeasing Phoenix's anger and binds herself to the Spirit, making her escape the Den Anfan's custody. She then leaves towards a final destination. Clashes and Revelations Sigma meets a charismatic but dark man, Devon Laone in front of the final gate. The man, apparently an Anamnesis, speaks about a hidden truth in Memoria and seeks to defeat both Orden and Chaon. He moves aside for Sigma to see, and lets her fight Chaon. Chaon, however, does prove to be more than a match for her. Despite Phoenix's fire, Asmodea's magic, her numerous Mementos and the help of Xeisoul, Sigma is unable to defeat Chaon by herself. She is however helped by a rescue team led by Tony, including Flaure, Akane and Sean. The four unite to give Sigma enough strength to kill Chaon. However, as Sigma is about to deal the final blow, Orden appears and blocks Sigma's attack. Telling them that they cannot defeat Chaon, he and Orden disappear into smoke. Confused, Sigma returns to Memoria, resting and preparing for the rest of her journey. Second Arc The Second Path Sigma walks in Memoria only to find a strange tower. She discusses there with Devon and his disciple Maven Skylost ; the two reveal that this tower leads to the true secret of Memoria. However, to access it, Sigma must visit once again all the worlds she once visited. She starts her new journey. She first returns to Mazdayana only to see Shiruka once again lose everything he loves as his lover Layla sacrifices herself before his eyes, causing the appearance of a cruel Specter. Sigma defeats it before comforting Shiruka and promising him he will one day find true happiness. She then leaves Mazdayana, although a bit shocked by the vision. Back to Memoria, a strange portal brings her to Sariel Tenkuro who asks her to retrieve five Books of Tenkuro containing sinister magic able to resurrect an ancient dark lord. She complies and directs herself towards Lawrence's world and enters Dollhouse, a world built by Lawrence and filled by copies of Alice. She befriends those Dolls before finding the book and fighting the Qliphoth - the subtle yet powerful summoner Numerra - within. After she emerges victorious, with the help of Flaure, she leaves the book and Dollhouse, her mission accomplished. Towards the Top Sigma comes back to Regietto after a gap of many years to help Nero and Raven's daughter Alba, bound by tragedy, with finding a happier end, by challenging the conspirator Ser Jade by herself and letting herself become a public enemy for Regietto, With that, she meets an aging Raven, victim of conspiracies, and wishes for him to lead a happier life, leaving for the last time. She crosses the path of Devon once again, who gives her a strange gemstone imbued with power said to unlock her true potential ; however, she us unable to use it. While marching on, she returns to Ithallea's future times, and faces the empty being Koseki, which she understands due to her past corruption by Chaon. She attempts to help him, but he refuses salvation and uses his power to nullify her abilities. Sigma then teams up with Aurelius to defeat him, and helps him reach his enemy for the final battle. She returns to Fortuna's game, and learns about killer Rosa Sakana's past. Once, the sadistic Moira was a soft and kind girl who died alongside her husband and was given a second chance. The latter, after swearing to protect her, backstabbed her to drain her of her life. Sigma comforts a broken Rosa and allows her to have her revenge, slowly torturing Rosa's husband to death. Sigma makes a Memento with Rosa and, after kissing her, promises her to come back one day. Fortuna rewards her with another Book of Tenkuro, this time the assassin Deuteros which she defeats, unable to understand why the Qliphoth, creatures of the book are so devoted to their "father", the black mage Raziel Tenkuro. The Past of Memoria Discussing with Zayne, Drake and Maven, Sigma learns that the three were inhabitants from "lost" words saved by Devon, whom they consider their king ; she also learns that despite Orden and Chaon being enemies, they also need one another to exist, living in balance and protecting eachother from destruction. She keeps marching on in order to stop them from sacrificing worlds in their cycle of battle She comes back to Ithallia's past to face against a threat from inside the Maelsturm - a rebellious fragment of Nathaniel's discarded soul, the cursed Tredecimus - and barely manages to defeat him and seal him again temporarily. She then leaves while wishing Adrian and his friends to succeed in his endeavors. While looking for a Book of Tenkuro in the Treasure Ocean, Sigma stumbles upon pirate Hamilcar Blackheart's fleet as the pirate humilates his young son Lecter. Sigma briefly confronts the hateful pirate long enough to retrieve the book and defeat the Qliphoth inside, the stalwart Exoden. When she exits the book, Lecter has already stabbed his father, the legacy of hatred deeply present in him. Sigma then leaves the dimension. She then returns to Cruciar to help Nathan confront the pain goddess Alruna and her chosen Lucianel Omnihil. She helps Lucianel find a better end by allowing him to escape the garden of pain and find a new life outside. She then makes a Memento with him as well before leaving and wishing for Nathan to find true love. The True Power Sigma returns to Wonderland, once again needing Joshua's help with harmonizing her mind with Devon's gemstone. She returns to him, asking him to help her piece back her repressed memories in order to fully master, and Joshua is happy to oblige. Sigma fights through her own mind, clashing with her nightmares and her past and ends up fighting her true self, emerging victorious. Before leaving, she fights another Qliphoth from the Books of Tenkuro, the mage Levitus who managed to materialize in the dream world, and defeats him as well. Back to Memoria, Orden attempts to stop her from advancing any further, but Sigma unleashes all her power. Although in a losing position, she then breaks the crystal and due to Joshua's help, manages to obtain the power of True-Name Summoning : Self. Calling upon her own existence to defeat Orden, she knocks the Avatar out, and he congratulates her before dissipating into wisps of light. Closer to the Edge Back in the Den Anfan Corporation, Sigma is joined once again by Tony who needs her help ; his own Specter, Onyxt has escaped. Sigma allies with Gabriel in order to stop Onyxt as he attempts to seize one of Den Anfan's most powerful Great Spirit stones. After a long and harsh battle, Tony manages to reabsorb Onyxt within him and thanks Sigma for the assistance. In Memoria, Sigma encounters an old man, Isaiah, who speaks of ancient times where Memoria was called the 'Spirit Realm', a large natural world where spirits were free ; but members of an ancient tribe, the Nomos summoners, came and attempted to subjugate two warring spirits, Mnemosyne and Lethe. However, they failed, and became Orden and Chaon, pawns of the spirit. Sigma swears to save them. She keeps moving on, returning to Exedron to help Daniel as he fights his God, The Administrator, surprising him as he sees in her the ability to walk from a Plane to another, and helps Daniel channel his power and achieve victory. She then leaves the Plane, tired but victorious. The Last Steps Asmodea is then kidnapped by strange magic. Sigma rushes to the world where she saw him, and is helped by Adelle who helps her find Pietro de Valencia, responsible for all that. She wounds him and frees Asmodea. Sigma then offers to help Pietro but it is too late ; he dies and Leanor rises from his body. Sigma, both respectful and frightened due to the demonic influence within her, runs away. Leanor however has given Sigma a final gift ; the final Book of Tenkuro. With Devon's help, she fights the extremely powerful Genesion who, after a brief battle, agrees to serve Sigma to the condition that she helps him resurrect Raziel. Sigma hesitates, then reluctantly accepts. Getting closer to the top of the tower, Sigma comes back to Hexarius only to see the world's destruction, and confronts an empowered Anfang. Time is running short for her as she must reach the top of the tower, so she quickly uses her full strength to overpower him non-lethally, allowing him to sacrifice himself and protect the order of the Ages. Sigma then quickly leaves the Plane. The Final Page Sigma speaks with Isaiah who tells her that Devon will attempt to absorb Orden and Chaon to gain control over the Akasha, the source of all existence, and become omnipotent. Sigma wishes to stop him, in order to protect Orden and Chaon's human selves. Isaiah - introducing as Isaiah Nomos, first of the Nomos tribe - grants her power and gives her access to the top of the tower. There, Sigma first confronts Orden, then Chaon, attempting to separate them from the spirits that inhabit her. As she wages the battle, Devon arrives as well and helps her, alongside the other Anamneses and Devon's own disciples. However, the two spirits prove to be formidable opponents and are barely defeated. As Devon is about to absorb them, Sigma bars his path. Interference happens, projecting Sigma and Devon into the Akasha where they wage a final battle, both using the Self-Summoning style. Sigma, finally victorious, is deemed worthy of the blessings of the Akasha and becomes able to twist existence according to her own will. As a divine being, Sigma protects all worlds from Specters, resurrects the lost words of Devon's disciples, exorcises Mnemosyne and Lethe from Oliver Nomos and Cilan Nomos, gives Alice back to Lawrence, and true to her word, resurrects Raziel. She then decides to keep watch from Memoria forever, the Anamneses by her side. Characters * Anamneses ** Sigma (Xeisoul) ** Tony Sabel (Onyxt) ** Flaure Almater ** Akane Deima ** Sean Belenius ** Devon Laone * Other Characters ** Maven Skylost ** Zayne Nightlace ** Drake Auriel ** Orden (Oliver Nomos) ** Chaon (Cilan Nomos) ** Isaiah Nomos ** Xelias * Characters from other Timelines ** Characters from Paradise Lost ** Characters from Tears of Cruor ** Characters from Chronicles of the Damned & Chronicles of the Damned II ** Characters from Also Sprach ** Characters from Heartless Memories ** Characters from A Perfect Circle ** Characters from Doll Paradise ** Characters from Six Destinies ** Characters from The Last Hour ** Characters from Butterfly Effect ** Characters from ReConnexion ** Characters from Lemurian Tales ** Characters from Gabriel Den Anfan's story. * Tenkuro Bloodline ** Raziel Tenkuro ** Sariel Tenkuro ** Deathbringers Trivia * This is the first massively Crossover Storyline. Category:Storyline Category:Spirit Realm Category:Mazdayana Category:Exedron Category:Interra Category:Treasure Ocean Category:Regietto Category:Dollhouse Category:Ithallea